The Rose Carved Door
by Epic.Hermits.United
Summary: This FanFic is about how Amy Stumbles into The Doctors Past Equals Rose.  Having To Explain Just who is Rose Tyler?  Includes River... Rory's Asleep by the Way ;D So Enjoy!
1. Stumbling into the Past

**Hello, This is my first time making a Doctor/Rose Fanfic So Go Easy... Btw I Hate River...  
>Dont Like the Story Dont Read It. is Somewhere In The Series 6 Before The House.. Enjoy :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy was beyond bored, looking around she saw river walking the corridors "River! River!"<br>River turned around to face Amy "what is it Amy?" River replied "Why are you down here…? Plus I've never seen this _corridor_…" Amy quizzed  
>"Me too I've never even recognized this corridor either, but I saw the doctor go in it earlier and I tried to follow him but the Tardis sealed it off"<br>Amy's eyes widened in curiosity "let's check it out before it disappears?" River nodded…

Many doors in this corridor were just plain rooms, Amy and River were going to give up when they spot _three_ more doors, Amy sighed "only three more then we are gone!"

The first door was locked they tried the opposite door and it was locked; Amy groaned in frustration "why are these doors locked! The others in the corridor weren't" River shrugged "_privacy_ maybe?" Amy rolled her eyes and looked towards the last door and went for the knob, but before opening she examined the door, finding a _red rose_ simply carved into the door.

Curiosity filled Amy and she tried the knob, it opened; inside the room was a bedroom untouched as if the owner simply got out of bed, the walls were of pink hue faded but noticeable, and on the walls were _photographs_ of a blonde woman and brown headed man..

River followed Amy into the room and pointed at the brown-headed man "that's the doctor's tenth regeneration "Amy nodded, but Amy's eyes were locked onto the hazel-brown eyes belonging to the blonde staring back at her "I noticed but who is _that_? The doctor is basically _clinging_ to her..."  
>river noticed and with an uneasy feeling came along with jealousy "I don't know, let's looks around, and see if we can find out her name"<p>

After 15 minutes of searching, they found a name that suited the blonde woman "Hmm '_Rose Tyler_'… who is she?" Amy mused; River looked to Amy from the name back to Amy "let's ask the doctor?"  
>Amy nodded "yes good idea, I wanna find out who she is and from the photos and stuff around her room, she must of meant something to the doctor and this well help me find out about his past… he's always hiding from his past. You think she's a <em>key point<em> in his past?"

River shrugged _but didn't want to believe that this Rose Tyler was_. River grimaced at the thought but walked followed by Amy, off to question the doctor….

River made Amy question the doctor without being beside her because then it would be easier for the doctor to answer, so River stayed in one of the hallways that allowed her to overhear_ 'the questionnaire'_.

Stepping up the stairs to the main console with the doctor buzzing about the console, Amy grunted making the doctor turn his head and look curiously at Amy with an eyebrow raised  
>"may I help you, <em>Pond<em>?" Amy swallowed thickly and studied the doctor. After a minute Amy let out the question "Who is _Rose Tyler_?" and with that question, the doctor froze.  
>Amy continued "I was bored and started searching the corridors for some way outta the boredom, Rory is asleep…..SO, I found river walking into a corridor, I've never <em>seen before<em> I asked River and she's never seen it before… SO we investigated, most of the rooms were plain bedrooms, me and River guess the companions of yours that have come and _gone_…

Anyho we were about to give up, but then we spotted a door and it had a _rose_ carved into the door, along next to that door was a black door and opposite was a dark mahogany brown door directly opposite the door with the rose…  
>the brown and black doors were locked but mot the one with the rose"<p>

Doctor finally spoke up in a husky voice "Did you go inside?" Amy nodded "Yes, river was with me but we sa-" "Why" the doctor questioned  
>"why what" Amy was confused "Why did you go inside it? It was locked."<br>"uhm"  
>"Amelia…<em> How<em> did you get in?" the doctor raised an eyebrow Amy answered "River and the Tardis"  
>The doctor's jaw locked "how <em>long<em> were you two in that room?" Amy shifted "awhile… but doctor wh-"  
>The Doctor interrupted "That <em>room<em> was locked for a **Reason**"  
>Amy bit her lip "oh and what was th-" "<em>Amelia pond<em> you had no _right_ going into that _room_ or that or that _corridor_" Snarled doctor  
>"why?" Amy questioned<br>The Doctor Looked Furious "BECAUSE WHY? BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS GOING INTO THAT CORRIDOR OR THAT ROOM, THAT CORRIDOR WAS BLOCKED OFF BECAUSE OF APES LIKE YOU GOING INTO THE ROOMS INVADING THE ROOMS PRIVACY!" The oncoming storm was here, along with pure anger, but what shocked Amy was the pain in his voice he tried to dry out with the anger.

" I didn't know." Amy whispered, feeling as she was a _mouse _in front of a lion  
>The Doctor scoffed "you didn't know… What a <em>pathetic<em> excuse Amy… where is River?"  
>" Here." River called out stepping out of the hallway and walking up the steps to the console, holding a photo…<p>

Doctor glared at river and noticed the _photo_, his eyes widened and he froze again; the photo contain a picture of his tenth regeneration with rose, he remembered asking Tommy to take the photo, it was just after he defeated the wire and got rose back…  
>He shivered; seeing her face blank as a canvas, him unable to do anything, his fault that happened, his rose…<p>

Amy and river looked at each other and back to the doctor, whom had a single tear escape from his eye and with a husky, thick voice "River…. Please give me that photo back. _Please_." River automatically lifted her hand and gave the Doctor back the photo,  
>whom held it up and looked into the photo,<em> Roses eyes<em>; sparkling with happiness, joy excitement and relief…  
><em>Those beautiful eyes<em>, the doctor thought, _those eyes that can turn the oncoming storm off like a switch, those eyes that made him beam a crazed smile, those eyes that he will never see again._

Amy bit her lip and looked at the doctors eyes and understood;  
>she was right he was hiding from his past, because she's a key point in his past, a very important key point Amy thought she saw Rory look that way at her…in love.<p>

"What _happen_ to her doctor?" Amy asked softly, scared to upset him anymore, "I lost her, and she came back to me, and yet I was _stupid_ enough to let her go once she found me again…" The Doctor Whispered; Eyes distant  
>Amy probed "how did you <em>lose<em> her?"

The Doctor sighed as if all the strength in him left, he sat on a chair and stroked the photo fondly with his thumb "there was a battle… ah, the _Cyberman_ and _daleks_.." saying the Last in Disgust "The Battle of Canary Wharf… _Torchwood_. Rose was a companion of mine…_companion isn't good enough_… anyway it started…

***Insert Story of Canary Wharf/Torchwood* (I'm sorry I don't want to Recount Army of Ghost Or Doomsday… Too Long :S) **I Lost her to a _parallel_ universe… then she came back after 2 years of trying to get back to me, she succeeded but the only reason she could was because the _daleks_, came back… all my companions from my tenth version came and helped, Donna Noble, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey Smith…

Of course we _saved_ the universe I send back my companions back home where they belong: Sarah Jane returns home to her son Luke; Mickey leaves with Martha and Jack to start with torchwood later I found out that Martha and mickey are _Married_!...

I made the idiotic thing of _returning_ Rose and Jackie to the parallel universe which they were trapped in from the battle of Canary Wharf but of course rose was determined to stay with the _real_ me, sh-"

Amy asked Confused "what do you mean _real_ you?"

The Doctor tugged at his ear and cleared his throat "uhm... Well… I got shot by a dalek when I was running towards rose and well I had to regenerate and well I forced all of my regeneration energy into a _hand_ I had been cut when I regenerated into my tenth self and well my companion _Donna_ touched the hand and Boom that created a human-time lord biological metacrisis.

Uhm Easy explanation, the other Doctor is _part Time Lord and part human_, possessing my _memories_ and physical appearance that looks like my tenth regeneration but also inheriting some of Donna personality traits. And the part-human Doctor also has only _one heart_, ages like a human, and cannot regenerate like I can so I left her with him so she could live out a normal life

And I _wouldn't_ have to face seeing her death. Or see her grow _old_ and _wither_, never able to _run_ or hop for our lives because we angered some Slitheen or alien but she couldn't accept it so,

Rose asks both me and the human doctor what was the last thing I had _said_ to her before the transmission ended in bad wolf bay."  
>Amy and river were flabbergasted,<strong> (Always Wanted to say that ^_^)<strong>

But Amy kept up "Did she _accept_ it?"  
>The doctor smiled sadly at Amy "If she didn't Rose would be here… I guess she was forced to accept it"<p>

Amy Asked "how was she forced?" the doctor looked away, but replied "the human doctor told rose, what I was going to tell her before I was cut off at bad wolf bay. And I kinda left before she could try…"

Amy Whispered "What were you going to tell her?" Doctor looked at Amy; angst and pain clear on his features,  
>in a thick voice that wavered "I was going to tell Rose Tyler That I Love Her."<p>

Amy eyes widened and River's jaw dropped, both shocked beyond belief…

"That corridor is all of the rooms that belong to the companions of my tenth self,  
>Dark brown door; My Room…Carved Rose; <em>Rose<em>'s room…Black room; Jack Harkness  
>I guess you can say Rose and jack meant to the most to me, so they are closest."<p>

"I _knew_ you had a room" Amy joked casually, to which the doctor chuckled lightly "I maybe a Timelord, alien or whatever you name me, I still _need_ sleep... now if your finished questioning my past, I'm going to put this photo but in its place thank you and I'd ask you not to _wonder down that corridor_ again it is _private_… you can understand why." Looking away The Doctor walked off not waiting for an answer.

"Well, River I guess we know who Rose Tyler is now… His _Girlfriend_" Amy Giggled,

River just nodded and left; leaving Amy to ponder about the answers that the doctor had given to her,

looking up at the Tardis, she smiled and whispered "_Tardis_ I know you can hear me, I really hoping to _meet Rose Tyler_ if you could somehow help me meet her? I wanna see what made the doctor _love_ her… going into a _parallel universe_ isn't that hard is it?"

The Tardis hummed in replied, and suddenly the Tardis shock violently; causing Amy to hold onto the railing laughing "Parallel universe?" she called out, with the Tardis answering with a loud joyful hum, signalising that was a _Yes_….

**...TBC...**


	2. A Bounce in the right direction

**i just had to continue this story immediately so this is 4185 words i think its enough for a day or two :) So Here you Go! Hello Rosie!**

* * *

><p>The Tardis stopped and amy regained control of her legs, wincing when she heard his voice…<br>"AMY, AMELIA WHAT HAPPENED?" The doctor looked frantically at amy, back at the Tardis console and sprang into action checking the controls for any damage, but when he checked the coordinates he turned to stone.

River came running from the upstairs hallway with a worried look "What Happen? Did the Tardis fly through a magnetic storm? Or a Solar flare? Doctor? Amy, may I ask why is the Doctor frozen like a weeping angel?" **(ahha get Weeping angels are made of stone… Ah I amazed myself)** Amy Shook her head "no no everything is fine we just had a rough landing like always" River scrunched her eyebrows and ran over to the controls and double-checked everything to make sure; looking at what made the Doctor freeze, was the coordinates "we are on earth theres nothing wrong with earth Doctor"

Then Appears Rory, yawning and a little grumpy "I fell off the bed. FELL OFF! I was sleeping Doctor and with the entire universe saving I need some sleep I'm human geez don't timelords like you sleep but then I bet you take happy pills and drink A LOT of Coffee to keep you hyped up like you always are!"

Amy giggled and looked at Rory affectionately "it wasn't Doctor who flew us, it was me that set the coordinates and the Tardis well actually flew…and Rory I found out that the Doctor has a Bedroom and does sleep I wonder when thou…ANYHO let's go outside huh?"

Amy bounced towards the door with excitingly, I'm meeting Rose Tyler She mused to herself, she was about to open the door when the Doctor jumped alive and slammed the door shut and used sonic to deadlock the door; the Doctor was angry "Amelia, don't you dare set a foot outside, and you said you set the coordinates? That's impossible and the Tardis needs somebody to control her! She just can't feel like going to some planet when she feels like it!"

Rory growled at the Doctor "Doctor, don't yell at my wife" the Doctor ignored Rory and river whom was telling them the date, time and place

the Doctor looked straight at Amy and whispered "we can't be here it's impossible an-" Amy interrupted "well we are here and it clearly states that's it's possible Doctor…I thought you'd be happy? Not angry." The Doctor bit his lip and looked towards the door and back to Amy "I can't face this part of my life Amy I've changed since I've last been here."

Amy studied his face; seeing angst, pain and most of all Fear.  
>"You miss her don't you?" Amy probed<br>Doctor sighed miserably "more then you know even possible..."  
>Amy's heart went out to the Doctor "then go see her, I only asked the Tardis to take me to her so I can find out more about her, I want to know what she did to make you love her, and the way you spoken about her made her sound irresistible not to meet her…Please let me meet her?"<p>

the Doctor looked between wary and anxious "you won't go all ginger ninja on her?"  
>Amy laughed softy but shook her head "promise on fish fingers I won't go ginger ninja on her Doctor" the Doctor let out a breath of relief, "Okay" turning towards the door and rasining his sonic screwdriver unlock the door; with a click the door opened…<p>

Once they were outside the Doctor closed the Tardis door and looked around and groaned, Amy looked at him confused "what is it Doctor?"  
>"it's Dårlig Ulv-Stranden bad wolf bay Amy, Hmm….50 miles away from Bergen in Norway"<br>River looked at Doctor; a little frightened "_Dalek_?"

The Doctor chuckled but shook his head as he remember the conversation with Rose that resulted him asking the same question.  
>"there's no daleks here except for us"<br>Rory looked confused "then why is it called Bad Wolf Bay?"

the Doctor sighed frustrated "bad wolf is well a goddess etc. etc… the words are spread across the universe… it's kinda like a warning and signpost. To alert me of danger"  
>the three looked interested but the Doctor was not going got explain the whole bad wolf thingy, because it, it self gives him a headache to truly think about.<br>"let's go back into the Tardis and see if she can temporal shift the Tardis closer to civilization.." turning on his heel, he went back to the Tardis and opened the door and walked straight to the controls

followed by Amy; bouncing excitedly and Rory and River walking numbly the Doctor excitingly flicking controls, and with a shudder the time rotor starts.

After a minute of shaking the Doctor grabs the hand brake, that pulls the Tardis to a stop, Amy grinned at the Doctor and leaped off to the doors; the Doctor looked at Amy and yelled out to her "Wait! Just wait till I confirm the coordinates!"

Amy groaned and crossed her arms and tapped her foot stubbornly, River sighed and walked pass Amy and opened the door and walked out.  
>Amy quickly followed along with Rory; leaving the Doctor to look up to see that they are all outside "why does nobody listen to me?"<p>

sighing in relief seeing that the coordinates, date and time were correct he ran outside to see Amy, Rory, and River holding their hands up in surrender, pulling the door shut automatically and walking straight to the people with gun, he studied them "hmmm… Let's see…. Guns…. Black uniform… Ah!" Looking around the room he recognized as Torchwood,

looking towards the men and questioning "Ah this is Torchwood yes? May I see Pete Tyler or Any of the Tyler's?" scratching his ear nervously; the man in front took a step forward and lowered his gun "my name is Captain Mark Woods, may I ask you yours?" the Doctor nodded and looked back to his companions "put your hands down guys" River, Amy, Rory lowered their hands slowly… Doctor turning back to Capt. Mark "My name is The Doctor" giving them manic smile; to which Capt. Mark Saluted and ordered the men to lower the weapons

and to salute the Doctor; whom groaned "don't salute, now may I please see any tyler?" Capt. Mark nodded "of course sir but you will have to wait awhile as Pete Tyler and Rose Tyler are in an emergency meeting" That got the Doctor's attention; tilting his head "emergency meeting about what?" Capt. Mark looked tense and replied "I'm sorry sir I can't divulge that information. Protocols you know"

the Doctor nodded "I understand, I just have a hunch that something is wrong" the Capt. Mark sighed "this way please, I'll set you up in a meeting room and have tea or coffee sent to the room, is that alright sir?" the Doctor waved his hand causally "of course of course, we are on British soil, so we can't not have tea right? And I Feel like a cuppa myself now" the Doctor made his voice warm, welcoming to help ease the tense soldiers, Capt. Mark Chuckled lightly "of course sir the tea wagon will be there before you get there"  
>the Doctor and trio <strong>(I'm getting tired of saying River, Rory, Amy So when you see Trio it means them Kay?) <strong>were escorted to their waiting room…

"so this is torchwood then" Amy probed the Doctor, who was picking out some treats on the Tea Wagon, choosing from jammy dodgers, cupcakes with ball bearings, banana's, biscuits, Custard creams and so on "the choices are endless! They must have a Doctor list on what I like" the Doctor mused,

River scoffed "why would they have that?" the Doctor rolled his eyes at River and replied in a casual voice "I saved this universe twice and both times it had been with torchwood and they have a file on me, probably fixed up by Rose or Jackie…so I would think they would have information about me river, only Rose knows I like vanilla cupcakes with banana icing topped with ball bearings….if the cupcake doesn't have ball bearings it's not worthy to eat"

picking up a cupcake and stealing the decorations on top muttering 'Fantastic human beings' Amy watched amused to see the Doctor so excited and happy about a _Cupcake…_

looking over to her husband and laughed softy; Rory was snoring quietly on a chair, but River caught Amy's eye, as River paced back and forth….

Everyone stopped their little activities; Rory awoke, river stopped pacing, the Doctor looked up and smiled and Amy looked towards the door hearing a female voice snapping at a male voice behind the doors

"Madam it isn't right to barge out of an emergency meeting of this category!" "You can shove your category to someone else that gives a dam, alright Mark?" "but madam how did you know they were here?" hearing the curiosity in Capt. Mark's voice, the female groaned "it will only give you a headache Mark now step aside" Mark sighed; stepped aside and unlocked the door…

the Doctor dropped all of his treats and dusted himself off and straighten his bowtie and swallow thickly; his jaw dropped when he saw a blonde woman walk inside the room.

Amy and River's eyes widened as they recognized the blonde woman from the photo; Rory was drooling over the blonde woman…** (Hahaah, Rose is Sexy ^_^)**  
>Capt. Mark pointed the blonde woman towards the Doctor and stepped inside and closed the door,<p>

The blonde woman lips parted "Doctor, you've…..regenerated…" Amy looked towards the Doctor who had a miserable smile "New new new Doctor…" he whispered, the blonde woman choked out a sob

but ran straight towards the Doctor and threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck; shuddering "which ones shiver?" the Doctor gave her a thick husky chuckle "oh I'm shake" picking Rose up and swinging her side from side; lost in the joy of holding Rose in his arms whispering quietly in her ear "there's no glory without hope Rose, you will always be my hope when I'm lost in the darkness"

Amy and River overhead the Doctor; Amy smiled but River grimaced and rolled her eyes…  
>Rose pulled away and gave him a wicked grin and looked down to see a Bowtie "Oh what is this abomination?" poking the bowtie; everyone laughed except the Doctor who pouted at Rose "Roooooose, I wear a bowtie now, bowties are cool"<p>

Rose stepped fully away from his arms and studied his body; she chuckled "that's what you said about the velvet suit…" The Doctor blushed and straighten his bowtie "you promised to never mention that again" Amy giggled "what colour was the suit?" Rose looked towards Amy and beamed a cheeky grin "it was Lime green, And it should be locked away in the wardrobe room, but then red velvet looked good" Rose confined a laugh; biting her lower lip.

River was getting frustrated and looked to Rose and questioned her "when we got here, you were in an emergency meeting? What was that about then?" the Doctor's eyes widened in curiosity "yes Rose Captain here told us you and Pete were in a meeting, everything seems fine to me? But anything I could help with?" giving Rose a heartfelt smile,

Rose looked at Mark and narrowed her eyes; Mark looked away muttering 'Sorry' looking back to River and then to the Doctor, with a emotionless voice "That's classified, and I'm sorry you were informed about that meeting it is top-secret and no Doctor I don't need your help… I don't need more people to worry about, and I don't want to see you regenerate yet again, now if you excuse me I have to get back."

With a simple nod, Rose turned away still in an emotionless state and started for the door if the Doctor hadn't slammed it shut before she got out, Rose looked up at him; narrowing her eyes, the Doctor grimaced "what's wrong Rose? If it was an emergency meeting then I want to be involved, who do you need to worry about other than yourself and the metacrisis…Where is he anyway? You're not going to see me regenerate Rose, I plan on keeping this body for a while"

Rose scoffed and stepped away from the Doctor "Stop trying Doctor, and just go back to the main universe and let me do my job here and defend the earth, just like you said. 'Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth'" the Doctor narrowed his eyes "where is the metacrisis version of me Rose?" Rose looked away, sorrow etched into her features "I couldn't heal him like I healed you… It wasn't the same" the Doctor's eyes widened; jaw dropped "where is he?"

Rose looked up and sighed "we don't know that's what the meeting is all about… the darkness has overcome him Doctor…" Rose subconsciously touched her right collarbone and winced in pain, the Doctor saw that and growled "Rose what has he done?" Rose's voice was thick, hollow "you don't want to know, Doctor." And that was enough for him; wrenching open the locked door,

breaking the lock altogether and walking straight towards the main control room in the building. Amy looked towards Rose who had regret clear on her face, Amy walked forward to Rose, who looked at Amy "we should follow him before he rips this building down…again." Rose turned and ran after the Doctor; followed by Amy, River, Rory, and Capt. Mark….

The Doctor looked around and saw the access to the main control room; pulling out his sonic screwdriver; pulled the door roughly, and stalked inside and finding Pete Tyler giving out commands and Jake and Jackie, along with ten soldiers that raised their guns at him; ignoring all the people he went to the main computer and started typing furiously, and when passwords needed to be fill he simply used the sonic screwdriver.

the door was pushed back open to see Rose, Amy, Rory, River, and Capt. Mark; River ran to the Doctor and grabbed his hands, to which he shoved away and growled darkly,

Pete saw Rose and sighed "Rose, love mind telling this man to get away from the controls before we have to neutralize him" Rose bit her lip and nodded towards the Doctor

"Uhm Pete that's the Doctor, he regenerated.." the soldiers put their guns down immediately; Pete and Jackie had frozen while river tried to stop the Doctor again to which the Doctor had shoved River violently and went back to searching the sub-frame.

River stumbled to which a soldier caught her, Rose sighed sadly and walked towards the Doctor and put a hand on his shoulder and gently spoke to him "Doctor, Please Stop."

And with that his hands slowed to a stop and hung his head and whispered painfully to Rose "I can't stop until I find him Rose, you don't know how dangerous he is, if he is overcome with the darkness of my regenerations…"

Rose gently tugged at his shoulder; guided him to a chair and kneeled beside him "I know you, I know your darkness, I know everything about you Doctor straight to the most single thought inside that head of yours, I've seen your entire lifespan, every regeneration of yours, every enemy of yours even the white rabbit that you thought would eat you when you were eight years of age,

**(A:N made that up…this Rose knows all 910 years of the Doctor, every regeneration, even his real name. I want to make Rose seem so unique to the Doctor because she was the only one that could really understand him… Kay?)**

I know how dangerous you are, and I know how dangerous he is…And believe it or not I know how angry Donna can get." Rose joke lightly about donna, which lighten the mood considerably,

the Doctor chuckled warmly "that rabbit had red eyes, you can't blame me I thought the rabbit was processed! And oh sweet rasslion, donna can definitely get me scared when shes angry" it was clear that Rose could turn the Doctor away from the darkness with a joke and a soft smile,

River interrupted the calm façade Rose had brought "what are we going to do about this crazy dark human version of the Doctor?" the Doctor's happy mood instantly broke; and darken considerably, letting out a feral growl.

Rose replied "we? Theres no we in this" the Doctor snapped his head about to protest but Rose silenced him with a knowing gaze "don't argue with me Doctor, you know involving you and the Tardis will only upset him more, so theres no 'We' there is just 'me' because this my business and I'm stupid enough to let my family involved much less you Doctor, I don't want to see you or your friends hurt…you know what that will do to me."

Amy felt warm, considering shes barely talked with Rose; she understands why the Doctor is attached to Rose… _shes so defensive, sincere, and openhearted but most of all that stood out was the compassion Rose held…_ Amy thought.

"I don't trust you to go alone to him Rose, then nowhere on earth is it safe for anyone…" the Doctor shuddered at the thought; everyone except Rose looked uneasy at what the Doctor said, Rose just sighed "Trust Me Doctor"

the Doctor replied instantly "of course I trust you, you know my name…isn't that trust enough? I don't want you dying just to save this universe Rose. You would never have that option anyhow… you're a special part of me Rose that I just can't give up. I never will, so don't you dare say you'll be fine on your own"

Rose groaned in frustration; sitting up in a chair beside him "have you forgotten, bad wolf Doctor? As much as you try to deny it, bad wolf is still active." The Doctor's eyes widened in fear and shook his head "it's not active Rose I got rid of it! I died trying to take it out of you, remember ninth regeneration Rose, Emperor Dalek? Weakest link?"

Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor and scoffed "I remember everything thank you, and Bad Wolf is Still Active, the bad wolf was with me from birth Doctor, the battle at satellite 5 only unlock, awoke if you may. Awoke my destiny and I know you don't believe in fate or destiny but it was true and don't be afraid Doctor… things change even tho you don't wanna believe it"

the Doctor growled; standing up, chair falling to the ground "you think bad wolf will save you? I seriously hope you not thinking _Bad Wolf_ will save you Rose. Tell you don't believe it"

Amy was confused once again "what exactly is _Bad Wolf?_ Doctor hasn't properly explained it" the Doctor sighed and faced away from everyone and shoved his hands through his hair, Rose looked towards Amy and smiled gently; which comforted Amy who found a chair next to Rose and sat down and waited for an explanation, "Amy, I… well it turned out that the Bad Wolf entity was a super being with god like powers a goddess of the universe that I had, created when I had absorbed the energy from the heart of the Tardis and the heart of the Tardis is the time vortex, while attempting to get back to Satellite 5 to help the Doctor defeat the Daleks so he didn't have to use this delta wave…

A delta wave could be used to fry the brains of all sentient life within a given radius with a delta wave generator, although these could be calibrated to be species-specific. I guess The Doctor constructed a delta wave generator on the Satellite 5 to destroy the Daleks, but he was unable to bring himself to use it as there wasn't enough time for the Doctor to calibrate it for the daleks. So it was the entire earth or let the daleks take over the universe and allow the daleks to completely destroy him… I couldn't think of the Doctor being alone. I was stuck back in my time period where as the Doctor was about to die…

I went out to a park and saw 'Bad Wolf' chalked onto the ground… it represented that I had a way to get back to the Doctor and save the day.  
>so I opened the heart of the Tardis looked inside and saw the entire time vortex… but I what I really saw was impossibly beautiful, the means of time, I could see everything... all that is... all that was... all that ever could be. I used to think the Doctor was crazy saying the Tardis was alive but I guess the joke was on me.<p>

I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me. I saw her heart. I saw her soul and I melted to my soul, like half of my soul was taken away and replaced with half of the Tardis' soul… I only feel complete when I'm near the Tardis and with that I unlocked my destiny. My purpose. To protect the Doctor by any means and right now the human Doctor is vulnerable to the darkness of the Doctor's soul and I must burn the darkness away like I have done to this Doctor."

Amy was amazed, completely astounded as was the rest.

But the Doctor wasn't, he turned around and had a single tear slid down his cheek and questioned Rose in an angst voice "you are unique Rose so, so impossibly unique so much compassion sweet, gentle and sympathetic, you are willing to call me out when i was wrong. You're selfless; you once instructed me to do what I had to do to save everyone else and risked death but smiled gladly knowing you have saved the people of earth. Rose we had came across a dalek fully regenerated and ready to exterminate everyone but you refused to let me kill it. It absorbed your DNA.. the dalek realised it wasn't pure anymore like it's race and it made you order it to die and you couldn't bring to yourself to, but when the Dalek screams in desperation at you to obey, you ordered it too reluctantly. I've never met someone that would be reluctant to kill a dalek. But you saw besides the horror but the truth of moral of life.

And right now you accept me to allow you to face a lost and vulnerable me? A metacrisis that had been born in war and the first thing he had done was to kill? Timelords that have started out that way don't end well Rose. Bloodlust and anger, rage and hate for the universe that it doesn't follow their commands? I hate nightmares about Timelords like the metacrisis and I have seen what follows out. And I will not allow you to face that alone Rose Tyler. I just won't."  
>Turning his back on them; the Doctor didn't want to see their faces but most of all, Rose's face.<p>

Rose bit her lip and stood walking over to the Doctor and sighed softly "if I don't help him _who will_?  
><em>You won't<em>. Nobody _here_ will. Nobody _understands_ like I do. Doctor believe on that. I've seen enough death and agony to even dare of thinking of killing him. The Doctor. The Tenth regeneration. The _Human_ Doctor. For as long as I known you Doctor, I would never think someone would dare to hurt you if they knew what I would do to them. That applies for this…

He is a part of you as he is a part of me Doctor. Please let me do this because this is the only chance he will get to be rid of the darkness within his soul… when I last saw you the darkness had faded but now I see its grown back.

you think a new body new personality will ease the darkness but it won't. As you said, every time you regenerate it's a new body but the memories and soul of the person still remains within that new person. The darkness doesn't disappear because you got this new bouncy attitude along with the new body and personality, the darkness will never fully fade. But I have a chance to help him…

Remember what it was like before you met me. Remember the possibilities if you didn't met me? Would you allow the darkness to consume you?"

The Doctor shuddered violently "I remember well... but like always I fear for you Rose." The Doctor Turned around, with an apprehensive face; tears falling slowly. Rose lifted her hand to wipe away the tears and cupped his check; the Doctor leaned into the touch; closing his eyes. Rose replied "I know. But trust me." The Doctor opened his eyes and sighed Doubtful "I do but that's the problem."

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>OH OH THAT WAS EMOTIONAL! even for me! i might of *cough* Cried *Cough* BUT Here you go after everything that has happened Rose won't give up on the doctor neither his human clone.<br>ill be sure to update soon!  
>Only 5 days lefted of school ;3 Yayas<br>Any how Peace Out!  
><strong>


	3. The Cold Truth

_**Im so sorry it took so long to make another chapter i know you must hate me, i would too. but i had writers block i mean how was i meant to continue the last chapter i got so confused and it was Christmas and new years and my pop was is 83 with half a heart working... making a cake to keep him happy, and just got caught up, i will post another story tomorrow maybe to make it up to you i just hope this is enough for now... Bear with me people :)  
>there's a link on my Profile for The Bad Wolf Theme if you want to listen to okay? Enjoy the chapter. this chapter was more emotional than the last one to me.<strong>  
><em>

_Song listened To: Cruel and Beautiful World - GroupLove_

* * *

><p>The Doctor shuddered violently "I remember well... but like always I fear for you Rose." The Doctor Turned around, with an apprehensive face; tears falling slowly. Rose lifted her hand to wipe away the tears and cupped his check; the Doctor leaned into the touch; closing his eyes. Rose replied "I know. But trust me." The Doctor opened his eyes and sighed Doubtful "I do but that's the problem."<p>

Rose smiled gently to the Doctor "Thank you, Doctor it's just that I need to save him and I know you may think what's the point and all, but saving him… saving a human version of you I guess it is in my bones." The Doctor laughed "you Rose Tyler just too good for me, how did I even deserve you?" Rose lowered her hand, giving Doctor the trademark cheeky grin with her tongue poking out "Ooh, I think it was when you save me from nestene duplicate about to chop my head off?" Amy looked between them and smiled brightly; _there's a look in the Doctor's eye that she's never seen but she likes seeing it…_

River bit the inside of her cheek; filled with jealously she interrupted the 'moment' "So are you going to let us help you? Or are we going to sit back and watch?" Amy looked at River with an eyebrow raised, _What's with River?_ But looked towards Doctor that is giving Rose a knowing look and spoke "You know me Rose, if you say no I'm just going to follow you in the Tardis or wear some perception filter" Rose looked at the Doctor and rolled her eyes "you think I'm stupid?" the Doctor shock his head quickly and taken a step back from Rose "no! No, no of course not Rose why would you think that!" Rose answered "the '_perception filter_' doesn't work on me spaceman and I think the _Tardis_ would rather me sometimes instead of you… I wouldn't blame her"

Amy couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor's face "The Doctor got told." Giggling hysterically, Rory chuckled. The Doctor fiddled with his bowtie and blushed; looking up at Rose with curiosity evident in his features, "and why would the perception filter not work on you Dame _Rose? __You're still human you know sooo the _perception filter could still work, and the Tardis likes me! And if she didn't she would open her doors and blow me off into the time vortex! Hmm hmmm what do you have to say to that?"

Rose smiled at the Doctor and walked towards the main-controls and typed into the keyboard and suddenly the room shock lightly and right in front of the Doctor was the Tardis. Rose looked back at the Doctor; folding her arms across her chest "How's that for _Human_?" She replied smugly, the Doctor's jaw open and close like a fish and stared at Rose "U-Uhm- th-that was uhm amaz-Fantastic! Brilliant!" Rose rolled her eyes and sighed "I only called her Doctor don't get too excited" the Doctor couldn't help but shot a manic grin at Rose and everyone else; slapping his hands together "let's go track down the Metacrisis, with the Tardis shall we?"

Amy, Rory and River nodded and walked towards the Tardis while Rose froze and looked wary, the Doctor grinned at Rose oblivious of Rose's wary look and raised his hand and snapped his fingers and the Tardis door flew open to which Amy and River rolled their eyes and walked in followed by Rory.  
>" Ready Rose?" lowering his hand and smiling at the thought of Rose back in the Tardis, "Sure just let me get something" turning around and typing furiously into the main-control computer and pulling out a disc that had a soft golden glow emanating and putting in her jacket receiving a curious look from the Doctor.<p>

Rose walked towards the Doctor and gave him timid smile "you'll need it to find him properly, now people with big egos go first?" the Doctor rolled his eyes and grabbed Rose by the waist and push her in whispering in her ear "ladies go first Rose…" Rose stumbled into the Tardis with the Doctor shutting the door and bouncing around to look at Rose's expression, "whata think Rose? I regenerated and the Tardis got a new look! She's beautiful huh?" Rose looked up smiling softy to the glow the Tardis emanated around Rose; bringing a bright loud melody out **(Insert Bad Wolf/ Doctors Theme)**

Amy's eyes widened, River's jaw dropped and Rory Rose his eyebrows and the Doctor laughed cheerfully "Looks like she remembers you Rose! She sure has missed you" Rose let out a musical laugh "I haven't heard her sing in ages, I missed it" Amy called out "what do you mean 'her sing'?"  
>The Doctor grinned at Amy "The Tardis is alive Amy remember and if you were listening to Rose about Bad Wolf, and Rosie's connection with the Tardis you would understand the Tardis is singing because she has her other half of her soul back. The Tardis feels happy and complete." Amy smiled and closed her eyes and listened to the Tardis, <em>It is such a beautiful melody.<em>

Rose looked to the main control and whispered in an unknown language to which startled the Doctor and River from the Tardis' singing, the Doctor narrowed his eyes and studied Rose "what did you just say Rose?" Rose looked towards the Doctor and shrugged "what you mean Doctor?" River interrupted "I heard it to, what did you say?" Rose rolled her eyes and shrugged again "I seriously don't know what you on 'bout"

Stepping up on the stairs and touching the time rotor; where River interrupted "I heard you speak Gallifreyan" Rose rolled her eyes at River "you mustn't be getting enough sleep, that's complete utter nonsense for me to speak Gallifreyan!" Tardis let a amused hum, Rose looked down biting her lip from smiling to which Amy caught, Amy raised an eyebrow and looked at the Doctor and to River who both were gaping at Rose with wide eyes, Amy regarded Rory asleep in one of the chairs snoring and half falling off but her attention was brought back to Rose who had whispered again in the unknown language to which made the Tardis let out a pearly laugh.

"_Rose_" the Doctor called out in a tense voice; crossing his arms and watching Rose like a hawk "I heard you then. Don't deny it, you may have whispered but I heard it crystal clear. Like River said you spoke Gallifreyan, I never taught you Gallifreyan or an-" Rose interrupted him "I may have spoken Gallifreyan, but that is none of your concern is it Doctor? Just because I know _Gallifreyan_ doesn't mean I learnt it from you." Rose shook her head in disappointment.

The Doctor growled darkly which frighten River and Amy but only made Rose raise an eyebrow and narrow her eyes; the Doctor took a step forward "none of my concern? That's hilarious since Gallifreyan is my language and all, and _humans_ can't even comprehend a single alphabet of Gallifreyan… your human Rose, you shouldn't know Gallifreyan, it…it's disrespectful...you may have a connection towards the Tardis but you're not a Timelord… you have no _right_ speaking the language of the Timelord's…" Amy jaw dropped and River's eyes widened both looked towards Rose who had an emotionless expression, looked down and laughed coldly and looked up at the Doctor and gave him an unfriendly glare that made Amy and River step away from her in fear…

Rose started slowly walking towards the Doctor as she spoke back to him "What would you know of _Respect_ Timelord? My connection with the Tardis is a lot more complicated than you would think… pff…. You think I'm human? Now that's hilarious Doctor. I will give you a surprise, I'm Not Human. Doctor and I'll tell you another thing… me not being human is what set off the metacrisis Doctor. And you say I have no right speaking your language weeeell Doctor, Timelord, Theta… You Don't Scare Me; in truth you should be _scared _of _Me."_

Rose was right in front of the Doctor an inch apart from their faces, Rose could see the fear hidden in the Doctor's eyes, Rose smiled darkly "Oooh what do I have here? Is that _Fear_ I see theta? I haven't seen that in a long time. I haven't seen the fear in your eyes because of me since satellite 5, when I destroyed the emperor of the daleks" the Doctor took a step back and swallowed thickly "what's happen to you?" Rose looked away and looked back and gave him a hurt expression "What do you think happened? 4 years ago you gave me a broken half Timelord that was broken and the _First_ thing he did was kill _Davros… _Who was the _creator_ of the Daleks, and you expected to _fix_ him?

Drop me off back in this hell and use him to tell your feelings for me? And accept and feel soften that you gave me a '_person_' that I could die with happily? Or the fact when this '_person_' found out I couldn't die with him. Well let's just say he experimented on why I couldn't die? The fact he tortured me until I would show signs that would show how to kill me? I know your past Doctor I know everything about you but this…. H- He didn't _care_ that he had nearly tried to kill me. He didn't care that I screamed and cried to him, _Begged_ him to stop? To hold me and tell me he was sorry? He _wasn't_ sorry… I spent 2 fucking years hoping he would stop hurting me and show me that he cared for me that he _Respected_ me but he didn't he left me to bleed to death wasn't one of the ways I could be killed. He dropped me like you dropped me, you expected him to love me? Like you supposedly do? He didn't even _hold my hand_ while he tortured me. So Doctor I'm sorry that I had _changed_ since you last saw me. No wonder people fear you Timelord. You are a _monster_ to be hold." The Doctor was frozen in horror with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Rose wiped away her own tears and walked towards the Doctor and pulled out the golden disc and put it in the pocket on front of his tweed and kissed him on the cheek "the disc will help you, I know after everything he has done I can't face him, and when I think of you in your tenth regeneration the fun we had, all I think about that regeneration is _him._ He is your responsibility not mine. Not anymore. If I had to follow this through and help you captor him, I think my soul will finally break. And I w-want to sa-ve all I have left of my soul Doctor…. I think you w- would understand… I'm just happy you're not alone. You have companions, friends that you can trust. I never wanted you alone theta, I'm truly sorry I couldn't fix him. I guess I'm not as good as you think hey Doctor? And if you go for him tell him I'm sorry."

Rose looked into the Doctor's eyes looked away and to Amy and River "Th-Thank You for not letting him be alone, he get so sad when he's alone, and it was lovely meeting you." Rose looked back to the Doctor; still frozen, Rose bit her lip and looked down and pulled a envelope from the inside of her jacket and gave it to the Doctor "I know this is a little bit too much to ask but could you give this to jack? He's like my big brother and well I can't see him and all I just hope he remembers me. I just need to tell s-somebody like jack. Because he's the only one that would understand besides you I guess."

The Doctor's hand numbly; shaking reached out for the envelope and held it; staring at it like it was poison. Rose looked up and gave the Doctor a weak smile "It wasn't your fault." Rose looked back to Amy and River and put her hand up and brought it down and wrapped her arms around herself and whispered and in Gallifreyan and the doors flew open and Rose walked out and the Tardis shut her doors left with an horrified Timelord and two friends in shock…  
><strong><br>...TBC….**

* * *

><p><strong>I didnt really think it would go like that... i thought i could make it all happy but the song i listened to made it depressingly horrible<br>I'll try to Update Sooner.  
>Im Sorry! :\<br>**


	4. Ouch, Really?

**Hey people im sorry it took a year kinda to update, just been caught up end of school year and being claim as serve depression by a teacher _ which im not.. i dont think but anyway it was kinda hard to kick off where i left the last chapter, this story really gets my head going crazy and unfocused... Anyho if you dont like it im sorry :\ but it would help for you to suggest things to what will happen and all... Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Minutes passed by while rose had left, as if the Life inside the Tardis had frozen but finally Amy had broken the endless silence calling out "doctor! Are you seriously going to let her go? I thought you loved her! Man up and go after her, she's calling out for help and you're not listening to her and what's the downside of her knowing to speak Gallifreyan? Don't just stand there! Go after her!" to the end Amy was screaming with tears sliding Down her face,<p>

looking up at Amy from the envelope with deep sadness filling his eyes "what's the use in going after her with I treated her like that? Why cause her more pain and ruin her life more? What's the point?" sliding the envelope inside his tweed jacket and stumbling up towards the controls, grabbing the screen and flicking the switch to see the outside of the Tardis; seeing Jackie and Pete trying to keep rose from leaving but rose yelled and suddenly Jackie and Pete flew into the air away from rose whom was now curled in a ball, rocking back and forth griping onto her head as if it was hurting her.

Doctor watched horrified whispering "oh Rose, what have I done..." Amy looked beyond upset and pushed doctor towards the doors "help her!" the Tardis opened her doors and the doctor stumbled out with Amy with him looking straight towards rose, without a second more the doctor was at roses side holding her wrists "rose, rose! Please rose look at me please" rose shuttered and looked up meeting his eyes and he gasped, her eyes were glowing golden,

Amy ran beside them "what's wrong with her doctor?" the doctor kept his eyes on rose and whispered "I know you're in there please rose, control the wolf, I need you." the doctor's eyes became watery, pressing his forehead against roses and mumbled "I love you...please don't leave me" rose eyes fluttered close, letting her head go and grabbing onto the doctors arms and gasped "I'm sorry I'm so sorry.." mumbling over and over towards the doctor whom shook his head "you have nothing to be sorry for rose, but I on the other Hand have... I'm an idiot, a foolish idiot that doesn't see clearly Rose... My life is complicated and twisted and you saved me from that and I treated you horribly and I don't think I will ever forgive myself rose, Oh my precious rose, I don't deserve you."

Amy looked away from them to give privacy but couldn't help but listen in, seeing Rory and river walk out and over to them. Amy saw rivers eyes narrow at rose and the doctor and snapped roughly "so are we helping now or are you going get all emotional and tell us to leave again?" and with that the moment between rose and the doctor was gone, rose stood letting go of the doctor who look like a lost puppy towards rose who stared at river "what's your problem? I'm 100 percent positive that I've never done anything to before but your acting like I've insulted you." river rolled her eyes "oh please why would I be insulted by you? You just a human." she bit out sarcastically,

rose raised an eyebrow and studied river and sighed "oh... There's always one." the doctor got up and looked confusingly at rose "what do you mean there's always one?" rose looked away from river towards the doctor and smiled sadly "remember Martha?" he nodded and still with wide eyes confused, looked at river and blinked and understood immediately "Ah... Uhm well... Rose I... You... But... You know... right?" locking eyes with rose who nodded, with sympathy filling her eyes "always one doctor... Always such a charmer aren't cha?"

Giving Rose a sheepish grin "but there's only one for me..." Amy couldn't help but smile at the two lovebirds, and of course Amy knew what they were talking about but she hoped that the doctor will do something about that, grunted towards the doctor Amy tilted her head towards river and mouthed "explain" the Doctor gulped and sighed,

Rose caught on "explain later when people's lives aren't in danger" walking in front of the Doctor and slipping her hand inside and grabbing the disc, walking towards the Tardis; opened the door and walked inside, the Doctor exhaled "come on we better get this finished." Amy and Rory nodded, river rolled her eyes and they filed into the Tardis and the door closed shut.

The Doctor ran up the steps and studied what Rose was doing asking "Rose, what are doing? And how does that disc help?" Rose looked up from the keyboard and smile "it has a biological imprint of the metacrisis' DNA and with the wonderful help of the amazin' Tardis we can locate him" River scoffed "it was that easy? Why do we need your help then?" everyone but Rose looked at River with shocked expressions but Rose replied "it wasn't easy, it took me three weeks to make an imprint of his DNA with 20th century technology that is acceptable, and that can function towards any kind of advanced technology like the Tardis. And try getting his DNA without him noticing what you're doing, the Doctor's tenth regeneration is very curious and active but clearly you didn't know the Doctor back then" Rose bit out the last feeling irritated by River,

The Doctor chuckled "How did you get my DNA? It sounds impossible… very impossible Rose I barely stayed still in that regeneration" Rose gave him a cheeky grin "I like Impossible… and you do sleep you know…" Rose winked playfully at him and returned to the monitor while the Doctor couldn't help but blush knowing too well what she had implied.

He looked up at her and his hearts skipped a beat at seeing her face scrunched up in concentration with her tongue poking out,moving beside and smiling "need any help minx?" Rose smirked at him "weeeeeell ya could probably help me land her without complications, and I already put a cloaking device around the outer shell of her so he won't detect her presence and well notice a huge blue box in front of him" Rose laughed at the astonished look on his face,

the Doctor swallowed thickly "that's all? For the love Rassilon, Rose how did…ah never mind." seeing the knowing look in Rose's eyes silenced him. Amy coughed loudly and Rose and the Doctor look at her both with raised eyebrows "sorry to interrupt but what are we doing now?" the Doctor gave Amy a embarrassed smile thinking _he always gets carried away with Rose, even forgetting everything around him._ Amy raised an eyebrow at the Doctor noticing the smile and rolled her eyes, the Doctor cleared his throat "Uhm…well Rose and I are going to land the Tardis and we are going catch the metacrisis and lock him up in the Tardis vault and go back to torchwood and have a cuppa while talking things over" Rory joked "so really like a walk in the park…"

the Doctor nodded and smiled but Amy noticed how Rose looked uneasy "Rose are you okay?" feeling concerned for Rose, the Doctor looked at Amy and back to Rose and scrunched his eyebrows together immediately in worry, getting a uncomfortable vibe from Rose.

Rose sighed "I'm fine, just…nervous." The Doctor caught on, narrowing his eyes "nervous about? You know this is going to go smoothly… what aren't you telling me Rose?" Rose walked around and pressed, flicked a few switches avoiding his eyes "there's nuthin to tell Doctor." Rory stepped closer to Amy, whispering in her ear "Hey Amy…hey hey Amy, this is like one of those intense movies where something horrible is about to happen…we need some popcorn…" Amy glared at Rory who backed a step away with an innocent look.

The Doctor groaned in irritation "I may have regenerated Rose but I can still tell when you're lying to me or keeping something back. So what is it?" Rose retorted "I said it's nothing so can you drop it already?" but the look on the Doctor's face told her the exact opposite. The Doctor flicked a switch and the Tardis stopped, looking towards Amy, Rory and River "Go to the kitchen, have something to eat." River bit out "why should we? And besides I'll rather stay here." the Doctor snapped "it wasn't an option."

Amy saw Rose who had a miserable expression clear on her features, "come on I'm hungry and I'm sure Rory is too, River just give them some privacy to talk… not everyone wants to discuss private things around strangers." Rose eyes immediately locked with Amy's and gave her a regretful but a soft look, Amy nodded and grabbed River and Rory's arm pulling them into the hallway and out of hearing…

The hallway suddenly snapped closed and the Doctor looked at Rose, sitting on the steps and exhaled while running his hand through his hair "their gone now… so are you going to tell me now Rose? What is it that making you nervous?" Rose looked away and bit her lip but sat down besides the Doctor and played with her fingers, mumbling "I didn't tell you what else the metacrisis did." The Doctor's eyes darkened "what is it?" Rose looked up but kept her eyes on his bowtie "you know how my mum doesn't normally work in torchwood, because of my little brother right?" the Doctor nodded

Rose continued "well after I got away from him my mum and Pete lashed out on him and tony was standing by… and…well he took my little brother Doctor. He's only seven, I've been searching for tony, and metacrisis for two years, and I don't know if tony is alive at all…and if he's not what am I going to tell my mother Doctor? Sorry I couldn't protect my little brother? I…I don't…I'm worried and nervous and anxious."

The Doctor sighed miserably "why didn't you tell me? Oh Rose this is more complicated… it's just going to be me and you the others shouldn't come, I'm sorry I really am… as twisted and cruel my dark side is I don't think I would hurt a child Rose." Rose locked eyes with the Doctor "I know you wouldn't but he's nothing like you… I know he might look like you and have the same memories but it's the way you would react to those similarities that set you two apart from each other Doctor… I did try to tell ya he wasn't you remember" Rose tried to lighten the mood,

the Doctor laughed softly thinking _even her world is breaking she still tries to make people happy… _"I was a buffoon wasn't I? Sometimes I miss that suit…" Rose grinned "I miss the velvet…..I think I'm going to go" standing up and slowly backing up the stairs, the Doctor raised an eyebrow confused "where are you going you cheeky minx?" Rose winked "the wardrobe…" and she was gone in a matter of seconds having the Doctor chasing after her through the hallways towards the wardrobe.…

_The Kitchen…  
><em>  
>once they were inside River ripped her arm from Amy, snapping "why are we in here? I want to be in the console room wi…" Amy growled "because ever since we have been here Doctor and Rose hasn't had time alone, to talk about what's happen and I think they at least deserve that River. And you have been at the Doctor's side because of your jealousy towards Rose. The Doctor loves Rose, River and there's nothing you can do about that." Amy huffed and sat down on a stool watching Rory pig out on a packet of biscuits.<p>

River glared at Amy, minutes passed by in the kitchen with dead silence but were broken when they heard a loud squeal followed by laughter, they looked towards the sounds and saw Rose running in the hallway with clothing in her hands giggling loudly whom was being chased by the Doctor wearing a dark navy suit with a jumper **(AN: You know the one how matt smith is sexy in? It's on Profile.)  
><strong>

the Doctor froze and stared at Amy, and River with wide eyes and blushed when Amy looked him up and down smirking, the Doctor looked away and back "Uhm…just trying on some clothes that…that will help make me less…um…noticeable." Rose came back and peeked in the door frame and grinned at Amy and grabbed her hand and started running back towards the wardrobe to which the Doctor ran after them.

Amy and Rose were inside the wardrobe and Rose dropped the clothing and locked the door, turning back and grinning at Amy "wanna help me?" Amy nodded but confused "help with what?" Rose smiled warmly "sometimes a new regeneration of the Doctor has a horrible sense of fashion don't you think? So! I guess it's up to us to make him look pretty, I know you want to change his bowtie, tweed horror… ah there it! I see it in your eyes!" Amy laughed "of course I want to help, but that suit you put on him certainly works for him...but how did you get him to change?"

Rose winked playfully and picked up the Doctor's tweed "fantastic! I designed that suit myself, thanks and a little seduction never hurts anybody…but with the Doctor you have to pretend you're not trying to win him if you know what I mean" Amy nodded quickly, grinning "great design by the way but I wanna know how did you seduce him?" Amy watch Rose raid the Doctor's tweed pockets finding his sonic screwdriver and physic paper smiling at Amy "well I'll tell you from the start" Amy nodded enthusiastically

_~~~~~Flashback!_

_Rose found the wardrobe room with the help of the Tardis, grinning Rose asked the Tardis to bring out the design she had for the eleventh regeneration she had made when she was still traveling with the tenth, the clothes were standing next to the door, and Rose hid knowing that she'll be behind the door waiting. Finally the Doctor burst into the room yelling "Rooooose! Come on Rose where are you? You cheeky little minx! Oooh Rooose! Ro…" he flinched when the door slammed closed revealing Rose wearing a playful yet sexy grin the Doctor thought…_

_ "There you are you cheeky lit…" Rose stepped forward and the Doctor would step back until he hit the door and was trapped between the door and Rose. _**(AN: Mega blushing.) **_Rose gave the Doctor a curious smile stepping closer until there was an inch between them "here I am Doctor…now that you found me what are you going to do?" Rose bit her lip and the Doctor gulped, Rose stood up on her toes and smiled, eyeing his lips while licking her own._

_ The Doctor eyed her tongue as she licked her lips "Rose…what's happening he…" the Doctor was interrupted by the crashing of Rose's lips on his, tilting her head to the side to kiss him more deeply, the Doctor resisted at first but then surrendered towards Rose, kissing back eagerly and cupped her face in his hands pulling her face closer wanting more. One of Rose's hands traveled up into his hair knotting itself tightly and the other fisting his dress shirt and tweed, the Doctors were sliding down her sides and locking around her waist pressing and lifting her up closer,_

_ the kiss suddenly changed from deep and eager towards heated passion, as the Doctor felt his body light on every single cell charging with electricity and fire raging uncontrollably. Rose loving the way it felt but she immediately remembered why, and started slowly pulling his bowtie off, following along with the buttons of the dress shirt but hands caught hers, breaking from the kiss she looked up at the Doctor with wide eyes "I want you to try something on for me…I knew you wouldn't but I…" the Doctor smiled softy and bent down and kissed Rose lovingly,_

_ pulling back "what do you want me to wear?" Rose bit her lip and grinned while pointing towards the suit she had designed "That I want you to wear that. I designed it for your eleventh body while I was traveling with you, I thought you might get attached to suits and you can wear the shoes you already have on" the Doctor stared at Rose with a loving smile "Rose Tyler, I love you never forget that alright? Now I'll get chang…" noticing how much Rose had taken off, _

_he raised his eyebrows at Rose who gave him a sheepish smile "you were kinda occupied… so I took it in my own hands to help you, there's nothing wrong with helping Doctor." The Doctor blushed "are going to turn around?" Rose's eyes widened but rolled her eyes stiffening a laugh "I'm not turning around or shutting my eyes… maybe I want to know if you have any freckles? But if your embarrassed I can put my hands over my eyes you old prude." The doctor groaned and changes his clothes as quickly as possible while Rose was watching who couldn't help but giggled and grabbed the Doctor's clothes and unlocked the door and ran for her life down the hallway_

_~~~~~~End of Flashback_

"And then the Doctor ran passed the kitchen and that's when you and all this…" Rose took a deep breath, looking towards Amy who had one of the craziest smiles "you kissed him to undress him? And you played it innocent? You're like a god Rose" Rose laughed "well I kinda am…" Amy and Rose busted into a loud fit of giggles, falling down holding their stomachs. The Doctor managed to get the door unlocked to see Amy and Rose on the floor laughing, raising his eyebrows and grunted to get their attention which it did but Amy looked back at Rose and they bounced back in the giggle fest leaving the Doctor dumbfounded as to why they were laughing…

**TBC..**

* * *

><p><strong>Promise i will update soon okay.. the ending was kinda difficult sorry if its a chitty chapter _ im kinda uncomfortable writing like kissy scenes and all<br>Bye all.**


	5. A Heated Talk

**okay okay i haven't updated and i think people want my head its just that i forget all about the fanfiction and all and my grandmother just died and funeral and all...it might not be a good excuse but also writers block because i didn't want to ruin this story more and im kinda uncomfortable writing intimate scenes... Anyho! Read on Doctor/Rose Shippers :)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously!<em>

"_And then the Doctor ran passed the kitchen and that's when you and all this…" Rose took a deep breath, looking towards Amy who had one of the craziest smiles "you kissed him to undress him? And you played it innocent? You're like a god Rose" Rose laughed "well I kinda am…" Amy and Rose busted into a loud fit of giggles, falling down holding their stomachs. The Doctor managed to get the door unlocked to see Amy and Rose on the floor laughing, raising his eyebrows and grunted to get their attention which it did but Amy looked back at Rose and they bounced back in the giggle fest leaving the Doctor dumbfounded as to why they were laughing…  
><em>

Doctor grumbled in annoyance "cheeky minx you are… what did you say to Amy?" Amy grinned behind the giggles while Rose bounced up and looked up at the Doctor

holding the sonic screwdriver towards the doctors trousers button and sonicked the button open giving the Doctor a flirtatious smile "well Timelord I did- well maybe told Amy wot I did to get you outta that science professor clothes, you know when I seduced a Timelord and I think that's the _fourth time_ I got you to do what I want with seduction don't you think Timelord?

And it was clear as Rassilon that you liked it so very much I could weeell feel it against me when I was kissing you, and you always say timelords are above that sort of thing but when do you exactly follow those rules at all _theta?" _

Doctor blushed brightly while fumbling to redo the button to his trousers but roses hands caught his and stopped him. Leaning in close Rose whispered huskily "_I really hope you don't do it up theta I want it off… all off _because, well I haven't _seen you_ for a while and I guess watching you _undress before_ and all… why can't we have a little fun since I'm here, because _I can hear your thoughts you dirty old man, trying to get your mind out of the gutter are we?"_

Rose smirked at the gobsmacked look bringing along the dark look in his eyes, the Doctor looked around them feeling the need to have Rose to his self but froze when he saw Amy giving him a smug smile knowing clearly that rose is seducing the Doctor _very successfully_.

The Doctor coughed loudly and look back and forth but back to Amy "uhm not to be _rude_ Amy but I really need to talk to Rose _privately_. And I'm seriously being _serious_ right now and all and I never really serious am I? Always joking but now we _meaning me and Rose_, we need to talk about what we are doing to do with the metacrisis you know so you should find the other _pond_ and go be _Scottish and ginger somewhere else in the Tardis okay?" _

Amy stood up and raised her eyebrows but looked to Rose to see if that's what she wanted… Rose nodded and then gave Amy a wink,

Amy grinned knowing Rose will give her the low down after she's done _'Talking'_ to the doctor.

Amy Rose her head walking past the Doctor and Rose saying "make sure to _lock and soundproof the room lovebirds.."_ closing the door

leaving an amused Rose and blushing Doctor.

Rose broke the silence between them and smiled playing with the button on the doctors trousers while the Doctor swallowed loudly "Rose we really shouldn't… we have to catch the human me remember?"

Rose nodded still playing with the button "_I remember theta_ but I do also remember you saying that this is a _time machine_ and we can always go back a few minutes or maybe _a few hours..._

just got to stay away from this area so we don't cause a _paradox_ and that will not be good when the Tardis is already weak enough with crossing over the _void_ to a _parallel_ universe without _help_ and manage a _proper_, _stable_ entrance between universes and _all_"

The Doctor groaned closing his eyes "stop _speaking_ like that _Rose…please."_  
><em>Rose<em> looked up at the doctor noticing and remembers that once _when she spoke all Doctor –like he was well turned on…_

grinning "what's wrong _theta_ are you _experiencing high feelings of arousal and exhilaration?"_ the Doctor looked away but nodded, keeping his eyes closed as he started or tried to think of _some complex quantum physics questions_ or how he could fix the _automatic drift control_ to help the drift of thee-

"_oh sweet..R-Rassilon Rose….."_

All _thought_ of trying to control his emotions was lost as he felt _lips_ connect on his throat, he lost all _thought_ on _why_ he should _stop_; or _even think of stopping Rose..._

Feeling Roses fingers knot themselves in his hair pulling his face down to meet her lips in a heated kiss that made his _entire body_ set fire in pleasure, and absolute ecstasy.

He never thought he would _feel alive like this again,_ the feeling he always felt with _Rose_ and _only Rose_…

Shocked as he felt Rose's tongue glide along his bottom lip asking for entrance which he _immediately_ _opened_ letting her tongue slip inside and quickly curling his tongue meeting in an _ancient dance_s

The Doctor wrapped his arms tightly around her lower back jerking Rose closer, pressing his nails into her skin and feeling the _possessiveness_ in him crawl its way out, needing the feel of Rose.. Searching every inch of her mouth with his tongue,

his oral fixation was going wild and he wanted more…the taste of her mouth; _vanilla, tea, coconut, raspberry, blackberry, time… so many favours it was driving him mad and I loved it…quirks of being a Timelord _he thought, _he was lost in the sensation of tasting Rose but he hear _

A moan and brought the Doctor back, pulling away just enough to see her face and breaking the kiss,

He gave Rose a goofy smile "Rose we _really need_ to focus now and go get the _metacrisis_ and then if you still want to well _uhm_ _continue_ what we are doing here right now… We could start up _again_ after if you _want_?" Doctor couldn't help but blush saying what he was saying but he _meant every word_ and Rose could see it in his _eyes_.

Rose couldn't help but giggle while nodding "_Celebration time eh? I naughty Doctor" _

_Doctor chuckled but abruptly stops laughing as he felt something against his chest…. _

_It felt like a heartbeat…_

_A heartbeat of two and it wasn't his…_

"_Rose I feel…two heartbeats and their not mine…..rose you have…two heart? Since when did you have two hearts?"_

**TBC**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about that leaving the big cliffhanger...<br>**

**ill be updating less then around 3 months... sorry once again for the shortness of the chapter as least is was a chapter alright :D  
><strong>


End file.
